Suspicious much
by Stargliderxp13
Summary: This is just a small story, nothing much. Just need to get some of this writing out of my system if you know what I mean. Not sure about the rating but I can change it if needed. Don't forget to comment ;)
1. Chapter 1

Suspicious much

Chapter 1:

'So, how was your day? Heard Mearing had a go at ya." Sideswipe said over the radio.

"Yeah, Mearing…" Ron mumbled as he ran a hand through his dark spiky hair.

Sideswipe drove along the highway towards the house of his human. Ronald Stevenson was the human he had been paired up with at the base, he had to live with the Stevenson's for a couple of months to gather information about the planet and the creatures that lived on it and so he was put with a soldier on the base. At first Sideswipe had quite a grudge towards the humans, always saying that they got in the way and how they were useless when it came to battle but after a couple of month's of having to work with them he decided it was not so bad after all.

"Hey, could you maybe stop by at the grocery store, I need to get something." Ron said before yawning.

"Sure." Sideswipe answered plainly.

"Aww, man, I'm going to sleep like a rock tonight. Ironhide sure has a way of tiring us all out with his training sessions." Ron said wile stretching his arms over the steering wheel and across the dashboard, "How do you live with that mech? He's so… so 'no nonsense' and grumpy like Ratchet on a bad day."

Sideswipe let out a snort of amusement, "You'll get used to it."

Just as he finished his sentence they arrived at the store and Ron got out of the car.

"I'll be back in a sec." He said after closing sideswipe's door. Sideswipe remained silent as he waited for his human to return. He looked around him, well, more like scanned around him, it was impossible to see when in his car mode. Wile Ron was gone three other cars had stopped in the car park, one was green and the other two were different shades of blue but it was nothing to worry about, all three the cars showed no sign of being Decepticon so that was good, not like he was expecting them to be.

Ron got in the car and dumped the bag of stuff he brought in the passengers seat next to him.

"Lets go." He said before yawning again. Sideswipe started his engine and continued driving towards Ron's house.

On arrival at Ron's house the sun was just above the horizon, bathing everything in a dark orange color. Sideswipe drove into the driveway over the gravel and stopped in front of the garage. The garage looked over the whole entire front garden lawn in which he could see a teenage girl running up to him, he immediately knew it was Ron's 'sister'; Amelia.

"Ron! Ron! Guess what I brought today!" She shouted at him all the while still running," Myyyyyy new Kickboxing gear!"

"Ah, that's great." Ron said tiredly.

Amelia stopped in front of him.

"Did you get the groceries? Mom was worried you had not gotten her text from before." She said.

"I got it." Ron replied plainly, he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Sideswipe. "Its in Ssssthe car…"

"Sssthe?" Amelia said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Just get the stuff inside, I need to ask Dad something." Ron said before walking towards the front door of the house. Amelia watched Ron leave before turning back towards the car. She noticed that Ron had not locked it, in fact, he never locked the car. She narrowed her eyes at the vehicle as she bent down and over the drivers seat to get to the bag of food. Once she had gotten it she closed the car's door. She took another look at it before turning around and walking quietly towards the house.

Sideswipe lowered down onto his tires as he sat on the gravel, waiting for the family to go to sleep. He listened to all the conversations in the house, making sure he was up to date with everything that was happening in the family. He thought back at when Amelia had given him that suspicious look. He wondered if she knew about him and the whole robots in disguise thing he and his comrades had going on. He would talk about that when he saw Ron again, just to be on the safe side. He hoped that Amelia did not know though, because if she did she could be at an even greater risk of becoming a target for the Decepticons. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his processor he scanned the house one last time to make sure everybody was asleep. Satisfied with what he saw, sideswipe slipped into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sideswipe woke up to the sound of uncontrolled laughter. He onlined his visual scanner and could see that Amelia had come running out of the house holding her gut before she doubled over and rolled over the ground giggling. Sideswipe wondered if she was injured and felt slightly worried. He was relieved when he saw Ron walking out of the house. But then he realized Ron was covered in some sort of gooey substance, which was dripping of his head and shirt. Now Sideswipe felt slightly worried about him too.

"Not. Funny." Ron stated as he flicked some of the stuff he was covered in off his hand.

"I think it's hilarious!" Amelia squeaked out before breaking out in a new laughing fit. "I thought you were the best of the best, but you still fall for that same trick every time!"

Then the front door opened again and out came Ms. Stevenson.

"What is happening- Oh, goodness me, Ron your filthy!" She said as she looked over her son with a frown.

"Its fine mom, just a bit of egg- well, three eggs." Ron said wile wiping the sticky substance of his hands and onto the front of his shirt.

Amelia was wiping away tears from her eyes and took a deep breath and held it in attempt to stop her laughing but it was futile, as soon as Ron cast her a dark look she cracked up again. Ron, though he claimed he was not amused, started grinning himself at the sight of his 'sister'. Amelia had turned her back to him so Ron decided now would be a good time to teach the fifteen-year-old a lesson. Without warning he jumped her and they both fell to the ground in a heap of giggles and screams. At this rate Sideswipe was beyond confusion as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He really wanted to ask Ron what he was doing and why, Ron should know that he was stronger and heavier than Amelia and that during this play fight wrestling match he would most surely win. But sideswipe knew it was best if he did not intervene.

"You fool!" Amelia laughed out as Ron sat on her back, holding her arms, "I'll have you with chips and ketchup!"

"Really now? Well first your gonna have to 'catch up'." Ron chuckled.

"Catch up to what?" Amelia asked as she continued to struggle.

"Ma skilzz." Ron joked.

"You still fall for egg jokes." Amelia stated in a flat tone.

"Well I'm more used too dodging bullets and torpedoes, running for your life out in the desert kind of thing." Ron said in a slightly too dramatic voice.

"But ye still can't see eggs or dodge em." Amelia said.

"Ok that's enough you two!" Ms. Stevenson said to the two while ushering Ron off Amelia who by now looked like she had been crawling through the dirt.

"That was fun." Amelia chirped with a wide satisfied grin on her face.

"You are both going to need a shower and some clean PJ's." Ms. Stevenson said.

"We could have the shower together?" Ron joked as he nudged Amelia in the side.

"Eewww! No! I'm not going to take a shower with you! Are you crazy!?" Amelia said with a newfound flippancy.

"He's just winding you up Amelia, don't listen to him." Ms. Stevenson said from in front of them. Ron grinned at Amelia who in turn gave him a playful frown.

"Pascal." He whispered to her. At this Amelia stopped.

"Since when do you know my middle name?!" She hissed back.

"Since you left your report card on the kitchen table for everybody to see, your name is printed on the front of it in big black letters. Amelia Pascal Stevenson." Ron said.

"Don't call me _Pascal_." Amelia groaned.

"I could always call you Pasty or-" Ron said before he was cut off.

"No, don't call me that ether! I'll think of an embarrassing nickname for you if you do!" Amelia hissed.

"Hit me." Ron said.

"Duckface, Jar head, Candy" Amelia said as she thought some up on the spot.

"Ok you two, who's going in the shower first?" Ms. Stevenson asked.

"Ron." Amelia said.

"Ladies first." Ron countered.

"But men just before." Amelia said while gesturing towards the bathroom.

"Amelia, you're going first. There it's all sorted out." Ms. Stevenson said before leaving to get some towels from the washroom.

"I'm flattered." Amelia said, her voice laced with sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sooo, what are we going to do today?" Ron asked, "Are there any plans for this weekend?"

"No sweetheart, were just going to have a nice relaxing day." Ms. Stevenson said with a sweet smile before taking another sip of orange juice. They were sitting on garden chairs on the front lawn under the shade of an old oak tree.

"Maybe you would like to go running with Amelia, she wans to go up in the grassy hills by the lake, you know the place." Ms. Stevenson said before closing here eyes and lying back in her chair.

"I guess it could not hurt to do some exercise, where is she anyway?" Ron asked as he sat up in his chair and looked back at the house, "She's usually out in the yard doing god knows what."

"She's in the basement, taking it out on a sand bag." Ms. Stevenson said.

"I'll go get her and then we'll be off. I'm taking the car." Ron said as he got up from his chair with a grunt.

"Why don't you cycle? It's much healthier and there's less pollution." Ron's mother asked.

"I just want to take him out for a drive. If he's sitting on his tires all day that's no fun for the car." Ron countered.

"The car is not going to break down if you leave it for one day, you know." Ms. Stevenson said.

"Yeah it is." Ron said with a frown, "I'm getting Amelia now, see you in a bit." Ron left it at that as he walked towards the house. As he walked down the stairs of the basement he could hear music. He opened the door to where he knew Amelia had all her gear. When he looked in he saw Amelia lying flat out on the ground breathing heavily.

"What do you want?" She asked between breaths.

"Mom said you wanted to go out for a run in the fields by the lake." Ron said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I do, I was wondering if you were coming too. Running alone gets kind of boring after a while." Amelia said as she sat up and started to unwrap the tape from her wrists.

"I'll be coming, I just need to get some running stuff on. I'll see you by the car in ten." Ron said before turning and heading back up the stairs.

Ron had put on some shorts which stopped at his knees, a football t-shirt and his running shoes. He was sitting in sideswipe in the drivers seat.

"Ron, can I ask you something concerning Amelia?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sure, man, what do you want to know?" Ron replied.

"Does she know about me and the others?" Sideswipe asked in a low tone as to make sure nobody heard them talking.

"Nah, unless you revealed yourself, oh, here she comes." Ron said as he put his hands on the steering wheel.

"Hi! Sorry I took a bit longer to get ready." Amelia said as she popped opened the passenger's seat's door.

"I got some energy bars and water, here." She said as she threw one onto Ron's lap.

"Lets get going!" She piped out while fumbling with the seatbelt. Ron started the car and drove off to the lake. It only was a short 15 minute drive and there was little traffic on the road. They stopped under a tree, which was on a hill, looking over vast stretches of land. It was still early so the sun was only just up and the grass they stood on was still a little damp but the morning air was already warming up. The lake was close to where they were parked, it was just under the hill about 500 meters away.

"Can't wait to get started!" Amelia said as she jogged on the spot eagerly waiting for Ron to get out of the car as well.

"We'll be gone about two hours." He said.

"Yeah, why are you telling me this?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, um, just so you know." Ron said hesitantly as he got out of the car.

"kaaaayy, well, lets get started then." Amelia said as she started down the hill running at a slow pace just above jogging speed.

"I have my phone with me, so if you need me or if you need to go, give me a call." Ron whispered to Sideswipe before following Amelia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sideswipe waited patiently for the two humans to return. He wondered what was taking them so long to get back to him because Ron said that he would be back within two hours and by now four hours had passed. If something were wrong Ron said he would call, so he thought that they should be ok. But then again Ron had a tendency to leave his phone on and then not charge it during the night and the possibility of his phone being out of battery was quite a big one. The noon sun was beaming down on the land and it was close to 40 degrees Celsius. As far as the landscape was concerned there were no trees or bushes for shade from the point of where he currently stood. He was no medic but he knew it was unlikely they would be able to survive out in the open like this with just two small bottles of water to keep them hydrated. He decided to call Ron just to be on the safe side. Sideswipe immediately heard the ring of Ron's phone and then started to realize the grim reality of the situation, Ron had left his phone in the car. Sideswipe should have noticed the communications device in him but he had been so busy daydreaming and what not that he had completely overlooked it. He immediately started to feel a little panicky inside, _what if they are lost or hurt? What if they are dead?! _Sideswipe thought frantically. Optimus would never forgive him for forsaking his human comrade like that. He started his engine and drove down the hill. They were by foot and even though they were running they could not have gone that far. Sideswipe opened a digital map of the area and let his scanners roam the land at their optimum strength, searching for the two life signals of his human companions. But to no avail, after an hour long search there was still no sign of them. He had calculated the distance they could have run and had followed the route they would usually take up until it ended but there was nobody. Sideswipe was clueless as to what he should do next. He drove back to the tree he had been under before in the hope that they would have returned in the time that he was gone. He drove up to the it and could see there had been nobody since he left. Sideswipe lowered down onto his tires as his hopes of finding them there were crushed. He mentally kicked himself for not having been more alert when they had left, if he had just noticed the signal of Ron's phone and given it to him when he was still with him this could have all been avoided. He wondered if maybe they were walking back to there home when they realized that he was no longer under the tree. Praying to Primus that that was indeed the case Sideswipe started down the road. He drove along the road at a steady pace but was careful not to miss a thing. Once he arrived he drove up the driveway and looked around for any sign of the two.

"Oh, Ron! Your back, you two sure did take your time, you know how worried I get when you stay away for so long." Said Ms. Stevenson as she walked towards Sideswipe. Sideswipe groaned inwardly, judging by Ron's mother's reaction they obviously had not returned home yet. Revving his engine Sideswipe switched gears and drove out of the driveway spitting little pieces of gravel forward. Once he was out he sped back onto the road and drove off leaving a very confused Ms. Stevenson behind him. With his options limited Sideswipe decided he would call a comrade to see what he though he should do next. As he drove along the road sideswipe opened a comm link to Bumblebee. It was silent- Bee was probably doing something that required for him to put down communication lines. Sideswipe's engine sighed. He called the one person he was sure could help him. Swiftly he opened a comm link.

"Ciao, who is'e dis?" Came a thick Italian accented voice.

"Hey! Um, sorry to interrupt but I've got myself in a rather scrappy situation…" Sideswipe said.

"Vat? You got Con's nipping your a'tailpipes?" The Ferrari asked.

"No, no it's different Mirage. It's about my human… You know, Ron?" Sideswipe said a little quieter.

"Oh? You squished him?" Mirage asked casually.

"No, you idiot! Why would I squish him?!" Sideswipe snapped back.

"Because you hate'a humans." Mirage answered, "What'a is ze problema zen, hmm?"

"Well, I kind of lost him… And his sister…" Sideswipe murmured.

"You lost your'a human." Mirage stated in a rather unamused tone.

"It's not all my fault! They left and never came back! I really need your help to find them, please Mirage, you know better than anyone else on how to track things down!" Sideswipe pleaded.

"Your that'a worried about zem, hmm?" Mirage said after a sigh.

"Please Mirage, I really need to find them before dusk!" Sideswipe said in a slightly whiny tone.

"Vere are you?" Mirage asked.


End file.
